Ice Cream Anyone?
by Kelzz15
Summary: Unexpected things can occur in closets during random games. OneShot.


**Drabble I wrote awhile ago, it's pretty random.**

**I really like it and I hope you guys will as well. If ya do, please review!**

**Don't own Bleach/Characters.**

* * *

"Well, here we are, alone...in this closet. Together. What are we suppose to do again Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked as her hands went to her lips questionably, a distant look pooling in her immense grey orbs.

Everyone just wanted so _badly _to play seven minutes in heaven, which of course left Ichigo out voted. And now here he was with Orihime, sitting in Uyuu's dimly lit closet that felt like asbestos particles were hoovering around.

"We don't have to do anything, we can just talk if that's ok with you" Ichigo replied, rubbing his hand across his forehead in an attempt to soothe the dull ache motioning across. Last thing he wanted was to hurt Orihime's feelings by saying he didnt want to kiss her, but well, he kinda didn't.

Yeah they were freinds, _close _freinds, but the thought of kissing her, against his odds, just didn't seem quite plausible. Also the fact they were in a closet filled with Ishida clothing wasn't too appealing as well.

Her hand fell from her face lazily, placing them almost calculated in her lap.

"Ok sure, I love talking, everyone knows that. So yesterday I made this great batch of cookies, and they were just so delicious I would have loved if you tasted them. But I think I must have put too much ingredients because I had a horrible nightmare about rusted robots and ghoul ghost and..." Ichigo, with swift reflexes, arose his finger to her lips; silencing the overly excited girl. Orihime's eyes widened suddenly, her vision glancing at the appendage on her lip and the lidded amber orbs staring at her.

"Kurosaki-kun?" She mumbled, finally finding her voice. Ichigo sighed, feeling defeated, before slowly removing his finger and adjusting his position on the uncomfortable raised platform, covered in a blue and white nilon, before averting his gaze away from her.

"How about we just sit here...quietly. Is that ok? I have a bit of a headache" Ichigo stated, desperately attempting to get rid of his dull ache by sheer brain influence.

It wasn't working.

"Are you ok Kurosaki-kun? If you'd like we can leave and go to the pharmacy to get you some medicine" That sounded like a great idea, but he didn't want anyone, especially Tatsuki, calling him a pansy for backing out of kissing Orihime.

Even though that _was _exactly what he was doing at the moment.

"No, I'm fine" He answered, dismissing the tempting deal to get out of this situation. Orihime simply nodded with a warm smile before looking away in the opposite direction.

Then the quiet crept up between them, Ichigo beginning to mentally calculate just when the seven agonizing minutes would be up. But due to the constricting blood vessels in his head, the challenge seemed impossible. He was suddenly pulled from his musings as Orihime's shallow and solemn voice erupted.

"We're suppose to kiss Kurosaki-kun. I know that" She stated, her head still looking away from him. Ichigo's brows arched, his eyes growing in diameter. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. After a minute of the continued silence, she was turning her head, catching his bewildered coffee orbs as he spoke.

"I know"

She bit down on her lip, a faint blush decorating her cheeks; the pink tint visible in the dimness.

"But I understand if you don't want to or anything I mean, this _is _a bit weird" Quietly she responded, her eyes casting downwards. Ichigo scanned over her frame, her body language so timid and awkward. Then again, everyone was more than aware Orihime was an awkward girl.

"D-Do you want to kiss me, Orihime?" The words spewed from his lips without filtering through his still headache ridden brain, his brows furrowing. Orihime quickly looked back up to him, shaking her head to side to side; her auburn tresses fanning her soft face.

"O-Of course not, why would you say such a thing? This is _clearly _a weird situation and a game that only kids should be playing, not high schoolers" Orihime giggled nervously, scratching the back of her head with a quirky grin tugging at her lips.

Ichigo licked his lips slowly. Even though he wasn't a team player when it was voted to play this game, he already prepared for this scenario. And as he watched the obviously flustered girl before him, he mentally decided maybe it wouldn't be _so _bad.

With a low sigh, Ichigo swiftly grasped her chin in his hand and motioned her face to his, her eyes landing into his softly with an undertone of shock casting her features. He leaned foward cautiously, his heart deliberatly beginning to pick up a faster tempo.

Why was he starting to feel like this, it was just going to be a friendly kiss. Nothing more.

"I'm going to kiss you Orihime..." He warned lowly, and he could see her lips starting to tremble. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Ok?" He questioned further, his eyes never leaving her. Orihime nodded slowly, her blush becoming more intense.

"Ok" His gaze fell gingerly from her eyes to upon her mouth, and he never noticed how pouty and pink they were. They were indeed a nice set of lips, and suddenly he began to envision her mouth on other parts of his anatomy.

_Damn, not right now. Not ever._

He cursed himself internally before he was swiftly making the first careful move into her; giving an experimental lick to her top lip; she gasped.

"K-Kurosaki-kun..." He pulled his tongue back into his mouth, gazing at her up at her.

"Don't speak" He whispered, still wanting to delve into the quiet atmosphere. Once again he entered her proximity and this time lazily running his tongue along her bottom lip.

He just wanted to taste her is all; and she definitely tasted good.

Ichigo then gently placed his lips upon hers, and to his surprise, she resisted, backing away and breaking the lock. His grip on her chin dropped, falling into his lap with a hint of confusion.

Did she not want this now? What the hell?

"You want me to stop?" He asked with a raised brow and confounded tone. Suddenly, like a voulcher, Orihime was attacking his lips, her mouth sloppily upon his. He didn't know what was going on, or what was transpiring, only knowing Orihime's mouth devouring him, _owning _him. With shocking force, Orihime was pushing him back onto the raised platform, climbing on top of him and straddling his waist.

"W-Woah, what the hell!" Ichigo managed to say between her mouth hungrily eating his. As though her soul was replacing back into her body, she broke the kiss; staring down at him, panting.

"I-I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, something just came over me..." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, _greed _and confusion, embedded into her face. Ichigo was in shock, borderline scared, but the nonetheless oddly...stimulating. And then he noticed and assessed the real situation at hand.

Orihime was on top of him, her legs open and straddling him, her panties showing underneath her short skirt. He couldn't stop the boner beginning to build tight in his pants, and this new sudden explosive change in heart.

"Please forgive me..." Orihime then manevured to move off him, but his hands quickly found her thighs; stopping her efforts.

"No, no. We have..." His eyes closed, calculating, calculating...

Oh what the hell, he didn't know. What he did know was his headache was fading, or at least he _thought _it was, and the pushy side of Orihime was...arousing.

"W-We can stay...if you want?" He wanted to leave the choice up to her, because even though he was suddenly getting hot; if he had to dismiss it he could.

"O-Ok sure"

_Huh?_

**XX**

"What the...?" Everyone's ear; Rukia, Uryuu, Renji and Tatsuki's, were pressed against the door. Shock, gasps and questions erupting between the. Also, a pissed and angry Uryuu listened to the surprising ballad being played behind the door that's been closed for over half an hour.

_"Fucking hell Orihime, Faster. For fucks sake faster"_

_"I-I can't, I..."_

_"Don't you dare stop. Shit"_

_"Kurosaki-kun!"_

They all turned to one another with blank stares, no one daring to question what was occurring. Even Tatsuki was immersed in a state far away from reality. Renji simply cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck with a bewildered expression.

"Uh, so, ice cream anyone?"


End file.
